Winnie-the-Pooh (character)
Winnie the Pooh is a yellow anthropomorphic bear who has a soft English-accented voice, wears an iconic red shirt and is the protagonist of the series. He lives under the name Sanders in a house located in the Hundred Acre Wood. Pooh's not as he himself admits very intelligent, but does have good ideas sometimes. Unfortunately, he has a great difficulty communicating these to others. And he's also known as well-behaved, imaginative, nice, nurturing, idealistic, even-tempered, thoughtful, happy, eager, protective, optimistic, outgoing, heroic, patient, oblivious, outspoken, helpful, benevolent, empathetic, affectionate, respectful, encouraging, dependable, warm-hearted, assertive, relaxed, daring, whimsical, impulsive, naive, no-nonsense, ignorant, educated, docile, trustworthy, hedonistic, exuberant, dreamy, positive, observant, open-minded, honest, brave, endearing, artistic, righteous, persistent, organized, obsequious and honorable. Pooh loves honey more than anything else and he loves to recite poems in hums really softly. He hums “hum dee dum dee doo dum dum dum doo doo dum dee dum dum dee doo dum dee dum dum dee doo dum dee dum dum dee doo dum dee dum dum dee doo dum” really softly while walking. He laughs with his lips closed and his laugh sounds like hums. He's the main character in the books and the series and his two closest friends seem to be Piglet, and Christopher Robin, though he is also close friends with Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, Gopher, Kanga, Roo, Kessie, Lumpy and in the My Friends Tigger & Pooh TV series Darby and her dog Buster. Pooh's birthday is generally believed to be in August 21st, the same day as Christopher Robin Milne. That is because Christopher Robin Milne received his bear as a birthday gift, and this bear eventually inspired his father to create the character we've all come to love. However, it's nice to note that following the same logic Eeyore's birthday would be on Christmas Day and we happen to know that it's not. The hyphens in Winnie the Pooh's name were part of the original storybooks, but were dropped by Disney and today the character is referred to almost exclusively without the hyphens and quite often as simply "Pooh" or "Pooh Bear". Pooh was originally voiced by Sterling Holloway, who provided his voice in the three original Pooh short films, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, a 1970s Canadian Nabisco Golden Honeys cereal commercial, and the song "Winnie the Pooh for President". Hal Smith took over the role for Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons in 1981, and reprises the role in Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore ''and Welcome to Pooh Corner'.'' Jim Cummings began voicing Pooh in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Book of Pooh, and Disney Channel's My Friends Tigger & Pooh and has provided the character's voice ever since. Description He has black eyes and a brown nose. He wears a red shirt with his sleeves all rolled up and transformed into short sleeves and has a yellow coat of fur. It's shown he has black stitches in his bottom. Simple Words Pooh's a bear of very little brain and so he likes to use simple words to express his thoughts and needs others to use them to, or else he gets confused. In his words in The Tao of Pooh, "I am a bear of very little brain, and long words bother me." Language and words have always been a concern for Pooh and were a key focus of the series The Book of Pooh. Pooh often finds the mode of his friends' speech hard to follow, including Owl, who uses many large, scholarly words and Rabbit, who likes to use his words for bossing. There is also Tigger, a malaproper who often uses words that aren't even really words at all. Though Pooh claims to be a bear of very little brain, Christopher Robin tells him that "You're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think." Appearances Books * Winnie-the-Pooh (1926) * The House at Pooh Corner (1928) Short films (Four Storybook Classics Videos) * Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966) * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) * Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1974) * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) Five Friendship Videos * Clever Little Piglet * Tigger-Ific Tales * Three Cheers for Eeyore and Rabbit * Pooh Wishes * Imagine That, Christopher Robin! Six Playtime Videos * Fun 'N Games * Cowboy Pooh * Pooh Party * Detective Tigger * Happy Pooh Day * The Big Jackpot Five Learning Videos *Making Friends *Helping Others *Sharing and Caring *Working Together *Growing Up (only video to feature two tales) Special VHS *Frankenpooh *Spookable Pooh *Un-Valentine's Day *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too TV series * Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983-1986) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1995) ** On January 17, 1988, Jim Cummings voiced Winnie the Pooh, for the first time. * The Book of Pooh (2001-2003) * My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-2010) TV specials * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) * Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) Films * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) * Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Christopher Robin (2018) Sing-Along Songs *Sing a Song with Pooh Bear *Sing a Song with Tigger Video Games * Winnie the Pooh: Adventures in the Hundred Acre Wood (2000) * Tigger's Honey Hunt (2000) * Kingdom Hearts (2002) * Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (2004) * Disney's Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure (2005) * Kingdom Hearts 2 (2005) * Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain of Memories (2007) * Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) * Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) * Kingdom Hearts: HD 1.5 ReMIX (2013) * Kingdom Hearts: HD 2.5 ReMIX (2014) * Disney Magical World (2014) * Disney Magical World 2 (2016) * Disney Magic Kingdoms (2016) Songs Songs by Winnie the Pooh include: * Everything Is Right (Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin) * Forever and Ever (Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin) * Adventure (Over the Hill, episode of The Book of Pooh) * The Floating Song (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode Balloonatics) * Pooh's Lullabee (The Tigger Movie) * Rumbly in My Tumbly (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Up, Down and Touch the Ground (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Wherever You Are (Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin) * Little Black Rain Cloud (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree) * A Rather Blustery Day (Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day) * My Song (Sing a Song with Pooh Bear) Internationally *In Arabic, Winnie the Pooh's known as '''ويني الدبدوب '''or '''Winnie El Dabdoob '''in English letters, which means Winnie the Teddy Bear, his first voice actor was '''Sameh El-Agha, '''he only played Pooh in ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''and ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. ''After that, all other Winnie the Pooh appearances was played by '''Nayer Naguil. *In Brazil, Pooh's name used to be Ursinho-Puff (which translates as "Teddy-Puff"), but was changed to Ursinho-Pooh (which translates as "Teddy-Pooh") starting with the Brazilian dub of The Tigger Movie to make it more similar to the original name. In the Brazilian dub, Pooh's voice is performed by Marcelo Coutinho and later. *In Flanders (Belgium) Winnie the Pooh's stylized as Winnie de Poeh. *In France, Pooh's known as Winnie L'ourson and is voiced by notable voice actor Roger Carel. *In Italy, the character's still referred to as Winnie-gli-Pooh or Winnie-Pooh (and sometimes spelled as Winnie Puh). Pooh is voiced by Marco Bresciani in the Italian dubs. *In Japan, Pooh is known as クマのプーさん (Kuma no pū-san) (which translates as "Mr. Pooh Bear") and his voice is provided by Sukekiyo Kameyama. *In Denmark, Pooh's known as Peter-Plys (which translates as "Peter-Plush") and he was originally voiced by John Hahn-Petersen, currently he's voiced by Donald Andersen in the Danish dub. *In Finland, Pooh is known as Nalle-Puhin (which translates as "Teddy-Bear-Pooh"), and his voiced by Jarmo Koski. *In Sweden, Pooh is known as Nalle-Puh (which translates as "Teddy-Puh"), and he was originally voiced by Tor Isedal in the short films, and Olli Markenros until Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin. Pooh's currently voiced by Guy De la Berg in the Swedish dub. *In Germany, Pooh was originally known as Pu-der-Bär (which translates as "Pu-the-Bear"), but in the Disney adaptions he's known as Winnie(-die-)Puuh. Pooh's voiced by Michael Rüth in the German dubs. *In Hungary, Pooh's known as Micimackó and his voice is provided by Mikó István. *In Spain, Pooh's known as Winnie Pooh. *In Greece, Pooh's known as Γουίνι το Αρκουδάκι (Gouíni to Arkoudáki). *In Norway, Pooh's known as Ole Brumm, and he is voiced by Ivar Nørve (who also dubbed Eeyore until in some episodes of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.) in the Norwegian dub. *In Poland, Pooh's known as Kubuś Puchatek, and he is voiced by Jan Kociniak in the Polish dubs. *In Czech Republic, Pooh's known as Medvídek Pú. Trivia * A tissue box with the look of Winnie the Pooh is the unofficial mascot of the two times Olympic gold medalist Yuzuru Hanyu. His fans are often throwing stuffed Pooh bears on the ice after he finishes his programs. In 2018 he also expressed his wish to go to the forest, where Pooh lives. * Winnie the Pooh’s name was inspired by a bear named Winnipeg and a swan named Pooh. * In a 1984 comic strip by Don Ferguson, Winnie the Pooh mentions having a grandfather and a cousin named Herkimer, both of whom sneezed every day at two o'clock, a habit Pooh inherited. Gallery Winnie-The-Pooh-DMW.jpg Winnie the Pooh KH.png DMW-Winnie-the-Pooh.jpg DMW2 - Winnie the Pooh.jpg Hqdefault (1).jpg Winter Winnie-the-Pooh-.jpg Artistic-winnie-the-pooh-winnie-the-pooh.jpg Clippooh19.gif Pooh-Tigger.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-90.png Wikia-Visualization-Main,Winniethepooh.png DMW2 - Pooh with Pals and Mii.jpg Winnie the Pooh DS - DMW2 01.jpg Winnie the Pooh DS - DMW2.jpg Winnie the Pooh DS - DMW2 03.jpg Mii and Winnie the Pooh DF - DMW2.jpg Monster Frankenpooh searches for honey.jpg Poohprofile.jpg Meet Winnie the Pooh.jpg Winnie the Pooh Photos.jpg King Pooh2.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tigger meets Pooh Bear.jpg T-i-doubleguh-er Tigger.jpg PoohMovieIndependenceDay2011.jpg 20525390 691918141004770 6490750227493887200 n.jpg 10248310241.jpg latest-2.jpg|Winnie the Pooh at Walt Disney World and Disneyland 10174970 10152459017952205 6615335444220756669 n.jpg P26.jpg Cover170x170.jpeg 8ad1de44424def2bd6d65222ad533c12.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Mouse Works book.jpg Tigger visits Pooh Bear and Piglet with a raining cloud.png CMYK 101042C01B 7613 WTP Walking lineup web.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 82259131280.jpg 0be05c60c5fd52cc8b092b9e43f9cb55.jpg 9.-1-.jpg 9780785342823-us.jpg King tigger.jpg Hqdefault.jpg 43ehrgdfxusijaksn dcvi .jpg Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 2.20.20 PM.png 288889FYuMQN.jpg Wtpst.jpg Open-uri20150608-27674-1q7wj5t 5e82e0c1.jpeg Tigger is on Pooh Bear and he's looking at us.jpg Tigger and Pooh Bear 1110111.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tigger introducing himself to Pooh Bear.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tigger and Pooh.jpg Winnie the Pooh and Red Balloon.jpg 64eb0540d6726b1962282dec511.jpg Tigger now has the red balloon as his sidekick.jpg Winnie the Pooh Oh Hello Red Balloon.jpg Tigger has got the red balloon.jpg Tigger can't let the red balloon be his sidekick.jpg Winnie the Pooh tells Tigger the red balloon wants to stick with him.jpg 72u2jwjwwj.jpg 5bad2d635fc52dcb3c8be17e672d6115.jpg 0e031b02dcd8d22fce35d693b83cfac3.jpg Winnie the Pooh 2011 stuffed toy Pooh Bear.png Winnie the Pooh stuffed toy bear and book.jpg Winnie the Pooh is a stuffed bear.jpg Winnie the Pooh is a stuffed bear with a honey pot on his head.jpg Winnie the Pooh is a stuffed toy bear sleeping in bed.jpg Winnie the Pooh Christopher Robin's bedroom.jpg Winnie the Pooh (2011) Christopher Robin's bedroom.jpg Winnie the Pooh and friends are all stuffed animals with a basket honey pot.jpg Winnie the Pooh is a stuffed bear who found Eeyore's tail.jpg Winnie the Pooh is a stuffed bear on a stack of books to get the honey pot.jpg Winnie the Pooh is a stuffed bear on a hat with a yellow blanket honey river.jpg Winnie the Pooh and Piglet are both a stuffed bear and pig with a trap.jpg Winnie the Pooh and Piglet are stuffed animals with a wagon.jpg Winnie the Pooh and Piglet are both a stuffed bear and pig on a seasaw.jpg Piglet Kanga Eeyore and Pooh Bear are all stuffed bear donkey pig and kangaroo.jpg Winnie the Pooh has stuffing out of his tummy.jpg Pooh and piglet in a honey whirlpool by foxlover35-d8q2xn4.jpg Winnie the Pooh got one single drop of honey.jpg Bolshoj-film-pro-porosenka.jpg 1d711ef7132ba5172481ad463562104d.jpg Pooh,_Piglet,_and_Sora.jpg Luck Amok.png Vinni-pukh-color-01.jpg Vlcsnap-00128.png Vlcsnap-00005-6.png Winnie the Pooh 020303102.jpg Winnie the Pooh 83932920828.jpg Tigger and Pooh Bear 83939390303.jpg Winnie the Pooh and an empty eaten honey pot.png Winnie the Pooh is putting his head in a empty honey pot.jpg Winnie the Pooh and Christopher Robin.jpg Winnie the Pooh and Friends Tigger has no stripes.png Winnie the Pooh and Piglet walking.png Winnie the Pooh and Rabbit have their Eyes Closed.png Winnie the Pooh Bubble Trouble.jpg Winnie the Pooh is going fast.jpg Winnie the Pooh is pulling out glue in his honey pot.png X360-XLB.jpg 1311670426 01-pooh-oughta-be-in-pictures02884611-52-03.jpg 920303040.jpg 21226.jpg|Tigger, Christopher Robin, Rabbit and Pooh 24072G.jpg 72127 10151090069036237 1080745629 n.png 4532336_l2.jpg 222142-8851-clp-950.jpg 1280x720-bug.jpg Bare naked Pooh.png Tigger i don't mind doing Kingly stuff.jpg Winnie the Pooh and his pals are Ghost Hunting.png Winnie the Pooh and friends worried about the slusher.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-12-29-21h08m47s119.png Winnie the Pooh just saw a honey pot shaped bee.jpg CjQxSVRHYlFwY2cx o the-great-honey-pot-robbery-winnie-the-pooh-series-clip.jpg Honeyrobbery02.jpg Honeyrobbery06.jpg Honey Pot Robbery.jpg Toomuchhoney.jpg Think, Think, Think - Pooh and Honeypots.jpg 07 Someone Who Has Extra Honey Pots.jpg PoohMoon.png Pigletpullgopher.PNG 2003 piglet's big movie 008.jpg 02 Force Feeding.jpg Piglet's meeting.jpg Trading things.jpg The floating song.jpg GirlsareLikeBoys.jpg WhentheLoveBugBites.jpg Winnie the Pooh - Christopher Robin with Cast.jpg EverythingIsRight.PNG Episodes.jpg Yourbestwishes.jpg Isntthatfunny.jpg Goodbye for now.png Nothing.But.The.Tooth.PNG 6557-0-13.jpg AprilPooh.png Upupandaway.jpg Everyonewantsavalentine.jpg Favoriteday.jpg Thanksgiving.jpg Adayinthelifeofapooh.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4114.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3908.jpg 12644852 130735700642111 79008132850545357 n.jpg WTP Pooh.jpg 16265983 1842274979384598 5035780585682083522 n.jpg How-winnie-the-pooh-works-2.jpg Cz-Bo2RUsAAQpMX.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4013.jpg 10248310241.jpg Tumblr o162a3Qk6F1v5vq20o1 1280.png Tumblr o162laHDUb1v5vq20o1 1280.png The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 2829928329.jpg Tumblr lpupg2KJq11qlxcxco1 1280.jpg Pga07.jpg The Book of Pooh - Cast in Costumes.jpg Pooh'sLullabee.PNG Hip hip pooh ray.jpg Tigger's Family.PNG Winnie the Pooh Tigger Piglet Rabbit and Eeyore in the old west.jpg 08 An Amazing Sight.jpg Winnie the Pooh - My Friends Tigger & Pooh Logo.jpg Small Pooh on a Cloud.jpg Pooh (cute) .jpg C2443C07-64EF-4FD3-B2E5-EAC41EEA6ED7.jpeg 74810FBB-6A24-469F-AFBA-265C887120A9.png Christopher Robin and Pooh Bear Bench.jpg Christopher-Robin's movie-appearance-with-Pooh.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Think Think Think.jpg Winnie the Pooh with Eeyore.jpg Pooh Piglet Tigger And Christopher Robin Are Sleeping On The Couch.jpg Pooh and his friends looking at Tigger.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 292939020210.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 28393930902.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 282829929220.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 201601125421.png The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 510121280.png The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 28392920211280.png The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 11407915.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh logo dims.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 5262977KxJ.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 82983949023.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 6772811933.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 50281280852.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 293292900110 full.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 70124676356.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 38383993203.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 660513128225479 medium.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 282929293.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 28398393.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 939302020.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 29655715.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 283839397.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 383893932.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 360-uZM.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 56405297471.png The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 10152011280.png Full-list-of-the-new-adventures-of-winnie-the-pooh-episodes-u3.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 282839022.jpg Hqdefault (1).jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh HD 02 by nicotoonz-db21k43.png The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 121565572292.jpg The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh Volume 5 VHS.jpg The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh Volume 3 VHS.jpg The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh Volume 9 VHS.jpg 23316650 488806841501660 7901696886794034103 n.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Think Think Think.jpg 16143220 268511553568123 1948188088439606163 n.jpg 24129827 2026470120969042 8199572556272690997 n.jpg Filmes-2337-fotos-4738.jpg 21764830 1575247885865226 1016605623442876479 n.jpg Tumblr p7hutpusth1w1t2ixo1 540.png Tumblr p7j279pc2j1w1t2ixo1 540.png 12347763 10153317428995954 3546554943915966765 n.jpg Christopher Robin Winnie the Pooh 2018 image.png Christopher Robin 2829184292921.png 28870272 10155124175621237 6245601257713446716 n.jpg Disneys-Christopher-Robin-990x557.jpg File 745928bc.jpeg Christopher Robin Pooh Bear Character Poster.png Winnie the Pooh in The Sims 4.PNG|Winnie the Pooh in The Sims 4 Pooh kills piglet.png 71Ge81Lkt1L. AC SL1500 .jpg Maxresdefault (3).jpg|Winnie the pooh care bear Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Male characters Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Original characters Category:Singing Characters Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The Book of Pooh Category:Book characters Category:Pooh Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh DVDs Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh characters Category:A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving Category:Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:Bears Category:Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie Category:William Weyser's Top 2 Favorite Winnie The Pooh Episodes Category:Main characters